<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Virgin and The Devil by Mkali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058867">Lonely Virgin and The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkali/pseuds/Mkali'>Mkali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Horror, Infantilism, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Luci is a soft Dom, Lucifer is sweet to virgins, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OC just wants a Daddy, Past Abuse, Pee, Selective Muteism, Trauma, Virginity, Wetting, female orgasm, hard cum, nervous Sub, nipple sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkali/pseuds/Mkali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer meets a new girl at Lux and takes her back to his home for what he thinks is a simple one night stand, then discovers she is entirely a virgin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Just letting you know I have nOT forgotten about Drained.. The next chapter will be posted soon, but it's going to be heavily violent and I've recently had a death in the family and I really needed some Daddy Dom fluff right now. I have no idea where this little fic will go, any naughty ideas feel free to throw my way. And as always thank you so much for any feedback kudos or comments you've left my work. It really makes my day. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Lucifer meets a shy unsure girl at Lux and proceeds to treat it as another one night stand, then discovers she is a virgin and actually terrified. Everyone over the age of 18)</p><p>Soft Dom, DDLG elements, cute.<br/>
XxX</p><p>She’d walked into Lux seemingly in a daze. The flashing lights, loud raucous music and dancing did nothing for her. She simply sat by herself at one of the tables, head resting on her arms, her drink untouched. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol made her feel sick, yet this had been the only place she had felt even remotely safe running into. Her heartbeat was slowly beginning to ease up. She didn’t think he’d followed her inside here….too many eyes watching. </p><p>She swallowed hard, her throat dry. She refused to touch her drink. The side of her face still ached somewhat. Hopefully the makeup she’d applied had been enough. The last thing she wanted now was a bunch of questions. </p><p>She stared at the bubbles in her glass, watching the blurred images of people mingling about. She wished she could just do that, fall easily into a crowd and speak with people...but it scared her. She’d never been the talkative type or been comfortable around a lot of people. She’d only ran in here to escape danger. </p><p>After she’d waited in here a while she would leave-</p><p>Suddenly a voice woke her up from her thoughts. </p><p>“You must be new here. I’ve never seen you around here before...ad I never forget a face,” the voice was cheerful...and male. </p><p>Inside she felt a twinge of fear but kept her face stoic. This man...wasn’t her stalker….thankfully. She stared up at him, noting the back clothes, dark eyes and dark hair. All around him the colour and sound seemed to be sucked out of the room….but then she blinked and the loud music came blasting back to her ears. She winced slightly. He must have noticed that because his grin grew even more amused and curious. </p><p>She shifted in her chair, trying to ignore him. </p><p>He wasn’t taking the hint.</p><p>“What’s your name/” he asked, sitting down beside her like they were old friends. Fear crept in her belly again, her heart racing. She stared down at her drink, trying not to show any unease. It wasn’t just this man...almost every man made her uneasy nowadays. </p><p>Except….she bit her lower lip, fighting a blush. </p><p>“My name’s uhh...Lily,” she mumbled. No way in hell was she giving out her real name.</p><p>The man regarded her carefully, almost seeming to smirk.<br/>
“Lucifer Morningstar,” he suddenly said with an air of pride. ‘Lily’ turned and blinked at him, stunned. Clearly that had GOT to be a stage name. </p><p>She simply shrugged. </p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p> It seemed they were both keeping secrets tonight. </p><p>The loud thumping music was making her head ache. She just wanted to be left alone but the man kept running his mouth. Was he trying to impress her or something? </p><p>“Now tell me,” he was saying, in that still cheerful, accented voice of his. </p><p>“What do you desire the most?” </p><p>For some reason with those words all her fears seemed to melt away. Her mind felt all foggy as if in a trance and all she could focus on was him. The music was barely a whisper now around them, her eyes widened. What was going on? </p><p>Her hands shook as she moved closer to him, her hands reaching out to grasp the lapels of his suit. </p><p>“I...I want-” she whispered, her voice hitching. Suddenly she was practically in his lap, nuzzling against his chest, her arms hugging him close. This...this felt….safe. </p><p>Lucifer, clearly thinking he had the right idea, was grinning like a fox, his cock already raging hard in his trousers as she squirmed against him. She didn’t seem too complicated. A one night stand and then he would send her on her way, no shame in that. </p><p>Smirking his hands moved to her back, hugging her closer. He felt her tremble and he leaned down to kiss her neck. </p><p>“Come, let’s go elsewhere too continue this little game,” he whispered. </p><p>When Lily opened her eyes they were no longer at Lux, rather in a lush room surrounded by some of the most fanciest things she’d ever seen. The bed looked soft enough to sink into, shelves of books covered the walls in multiple languages, statues and ornate figures dotted the corners of the room. Lily shook her head, trying to figure out how they had arrived here so fast. She didn’t feel like she’d been drugged. </p><p>“Love...come this way,” a voice called to her, and suddenly she saw the man from before, Lucifer laying on the bed, completely naked. In a state of sever shock Lily gave a gasp of fear and clasped her hands over her eyes as she crumpled to the floor shaking heavily. </p><p>Quickly a presence was beside her, the tone of voice trying to be soothing. </p><p>“Love...is this your first time seeing a naked man?” he asked carefully, that arrogance no longer in his voice. Now it sounded like….growing fear. </p><p>“Are you a virgin, dear?”</p><p>Lily trembled heavily, eyes wide as she stared at nothing, forcing herself to nod. </p><p>Lucifer cursed himself. Now he’d probably traumatized this poor girl!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe have a misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly remained hunched on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest as Lucifer continued to stare at her. He regarded the girl carefully, not wanting to spook her anymore. The fear in her eyes was palpable and he could hear her heart beating wildly in his ears. The girl was petrified. </p><p>During their meeting in Lux, he hadn’t sensed any fear with her….at least not around him. Did something else cause this sudden panic-stricken state? She was staring wide-eyed at the floor and he knelt beside her. He tilted his head down to peer better into her face. </p><p>“If I frightened you dear I had no intentions of doing so. I just thought-” Lucifer had brought a hand up towards the side of her face and brushed against it. That small act caused a jolt of pain to shoot through her body and Lilly pulled away from his brief touch, whimpering in pain. </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes narrowed suddenly, his expression hardening. He gazed closer at her face.</p><p>“Look up sweetheart,” he said with an edge more sternness In his voice. Lily’s head tilted towards in Lucifer’s palm, her eyes widened fearfully. </p><p>Looking closer Lucifer saw it. The side of her face was covered in thick makeup...covering bruising in various stages of healing. Lucifer’s throat went dry. He could only guess what happened to her. Clearly, a man had caused her injury….beating her about the face. Why else would she feel so suddenly uneasy around him….being naked? Had she been struck after refusing someone sex?</p><p>Rage began to boil inside him, making his blood go hot. Whoever this was he was going to find them and-</p><p>A sudden knocking at the door brought him out of his vengeful thoughts of justice. Chloe’s voice was heard as she came inside, clearly sounding irritated. </p><p>“Lucifer I thought you said you agreed to watch Trixie this evening we have been waiting-” her words fell away in quiet shock. Chloe stared at them both, taking in the scene. Lucifer naked with only a sheet wrapped around his middle, and a young girl sitting on the floor of his bedroom looking terrified out of her mind. </p><p>“Move, get away from her, now!” the detective snapped, running towards Lilly and quickly looking her over. She noticed the bruising too and gave him a horrified look. Lucifer cut her an appalled stare. </p><p>“If you’re thinking I did this to her detective you’re VERY mistaken!” Lucifer growled out, getting to his feet. </p><p> “I just discovered her injuries myself before you knocked on my door….I was about to ask her what had happened...” <br/>he glanced away, his hands trembling. </p><p>Chloe’s face softened a bit.</p><p>“Can you tell us what happened to you?” Chloe asked her gently. </p><p>Lilly was shaking now, staring at both of them. She shivered and glanced up at Lucifer, opening her mouth and trying to speak. No sound came out, only small choking noises. </p><p>Lucifer’s frown grew and so did the concern on his face.</p><p>“Something’s wrong, she was talking fine at Lux not even an hour ago,” he murmured.</p><p>Lilly tapped at her throat and made a motion with her hand, shaking her head. </p><p>“I think….she can’t talk right now,” Chloe said quietly. </p><p>“In any case, she needs to be looked over, taken to the hospital, and given some food and fluids it looks like. I…..Hey….oh my god, she’s got more bruises on her arms….legs too. I suspect she’s covered with them. I’m calling an ambulance right now,” Chloe said getting out her cell phone. </p><p>As the detective talked with the dispatchers, Lucifer stared off into space, his own mind filled now with thoughts of blind fury and rage. Whoever had harmed that woman so badly was going to pay….and dearly. </p><p>Chloe hung up the call.</p><p>“They’ll be here shortly and we can get you some help...It’s all right if you don’t want to speak right now. Just know…,” she cut Lucifer a hard stare. </p><p>“You're safe with us, ok?” </p><p>Lilly only nodded numbly, eyes brimming with tears. Her gut twisted with nerves and anxiety but she didn’t even have the strength to get up and run. She hadn’t wanted any of this to happen, she’d just ran into that nightclub to get away from him! </p><p>If she hadn’t he would have killed her! </p><p>Lucifer quietly excused himself to go get changed. Lilly watched him walk away with a pain in her chest. </p><p>When she’d been hugging him so briefly she had felt...safe. </p><p>Chloe waited until Lucifer was out of the room. </p><p>“Honey….I need you to answer something for me, just shake your head yes or no. Did Lucifer...do anything to you at all? Anything to hurt you?” </p><p>Lilly raised her head up, blinked back some tears….and shook her head. </p><p>Chloe sighed. </p><p>“Ok then,” she said quietly. </p><p>Outside the penthouse, ambulance sirens were heard, their lights flashing at the windows cutting against the darkness outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe arrive at the hospital. Something surprising happens between Lily and Lucifer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p>
<p>NOTE: I have only seen the first season so please no spoilers in the comments. ^_^ Thanks. </p>
<p>~The Hospital~</p>
<p>The ambulance had arrived swiftly, the paramedics quickly looking Lily over, checking vitals, and then loading her into the back of the vehicle. Lucifer watched from the shadows with an odd concern etched on his face. He knew nothing of this woman yet someone had harmed her….deeply. She had come to his establishment for safety. Finding her attacker was the least he could do. </p>
<p>A hand touched his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“We’re following the ambulance.”</p>
<p>Chloe headed for the door, paused, and cursed under her breath. </p>
<p>“Shit. Trixie‘s in the car,” She sighed, running a hand over her face. </p>
<p>“She’ll just have to come along,” she said. </p>
<p>Lucifer felt a growing tension as he followed her outside into the crisp night air. The ambulance had already left but Chloe had been given directions it seemed to the nearest hospital. He sat quietly in the passenger seat, staring ahead. His mind was too full of unspeakable things, blood lust, and vengeance to properly respond to the jabbering little monkey sitting in the backseat. </p>
<p>“Trixie stop kicking my seat,” Chloe said, glancing over her shoulder as they pulled out from the driveway. </p>
<p>The little girl paused her kicking but kept looking out the window with growing curiosity. </p>
<p>“Who was that lady?” she asked, chewing on one of her fingernails. </p>
<p>“The one the ambulance took away. She seemed sad...” Trixie’s voice trailed off. Chloe cleared her throat, not sure how to respond. </p>
<p>“She’s umm...a friend. And right now she needs help, so we’re taking her to the doctor to help her get better, okay Monkey?” </p>
<p>The little girl seemed satisfied with that answer, nodding to herself. </p>
<p>Lucifer was still quiet as Chloe drove on. The only indication of darker thoughts was a clenched hand on his thigh. </p>
<p>Chloe appeared to notice. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she whispered. </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” </p>
<p>Lucifer blinked, seeming to come out of his stupor. He glanced over at her, eyes tinged with red, angry flames. </p>
<p>Quickly he blinked them away before she could notice. He did see her brow tighten, however. </p>
<p>“I umm...I’m fine,” </p>
<p>Which wasn’t a complete lie. He would be fine….after he ripped the bastard's head and limbs off his body. The devil didn’t lie. </p>
<p>Slowly he relaxed his hand as the hospital loomed in view. </p>
<p>Lucifer stared up at the building feeling how ominous it was. There was a lot of death there...and blood. It set his teeth on edge. </p>
<p>“Monkey...we may be here for a bit but try to be good okay?” Chloe was saying as she helped her daughter out of her seat. </p>
<p>“If she can contain herself then there’s chocolate cake for her,” Lucifer added as he shut the car door behind him. <br/>~**~</p>
<p>Lucifer HATED the smell as soon as he walked inside. A choking gagging scent of illness, medicine, and death. It made his nose burn. He supposed humans had such a measly sense of smell that was the only way they could tolerate it. For him it was an assault on the senses. Not the mention the damned bright burning lights in his eyes. </p>
<p>He waited as Chloe questioned the receptionist about Lily and he leaned against one of the doorways, trying to keep his mind calm. It was hard not thinking about anything but torture right now. It seethed into his very blood. If he were still in Hell…</p>
<p>A small touch on his leg distracted him. Glancing down he saw Trixie, ‘the monkey’ peering up at him. </p>
<p>“You seem sad. Are you sure you’re okay?’ Trixie whispered just as Chloe walked toward them. </p>
<p>“She’s in room 234,” Chloe said, kneeling down to pick Trixie up for the moment. </p>
<p>“Hey star, Lucifer and I have to go check on some things now, and I don’t want you back there okay? It’s….not a place for children. Can you be good and stay in the waiting room? I’ve asked the ladies up front to keep an eye on you.” </p>
<p>Trixie paused, glancing between both Lucifer and her mom. A pit was beginning to form in her stomach. Something bad was wrong, she knew it. </p>
<p>“Ok mommy,” she whispered, giving her a hug and squirreling out of her arms. Chloe watched her until she was settled in one of the plush seats, holding a magazine upside down in an attempt to ‘read’. </p>
<p>They walked the long hallways down towards the room, already finding the nurses attending the poor girl. She sat upright in bed, already in a gown with an IV in her arm. Her expression was blank and she barely looked up when they entered the room. </p>
<p>One of the nurses peered up at them, a slight red-headed woman. She frowned. </p>
<p>“So far she’s said nothing. We’ve tried getting her to talk but it’s like she’s terrified too,” the nurse whispered. Her face looked pained. </p>
<p>“Whatever the poor girl’s gone through...it must have been very traumatic. She may require therapy after all this is done. And…,” she sighed to herself. </p>
<p>“I’d like to run a rape kit...just in case.”</p>
<p>Lucifer visibly winced at that, His expression hardening. Rape was one of the worst crimes….he reserved his worst punishments for rapists...and pedophiles. </p>
<p>“Whoever has done this to the girl I shall find them,” Lucifer said, the edge in his voice not missed by the nurse. </p>
<p>Chloe touched his arm. </p>
<p>“Questioning her right now about anything won’t do any good,” Chloe said, sighing. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad she’s in a safe place for now.”</p>
<p>Lucifer watched as Chloe suddenly left the room, a tense look on her face. The nurse addressed him quietly. </p>
<p>“She’s been watching you ever since you arrived here,” </p>
<p>Lucifer blinked, suddenly noticing Lily was staring up at him, her blank expression now looking slightly pinched. In the harsh light of the hospital the bruises were even more evident on her body. It made him want to throw up with rage. </p>
<p>What she did next surprised them both. Suddenly Lily’s arms went up shakily in a begging motion. Almost like….Lucifer paused. </p>
<p>Almost like she wanted to be...held? </p>
<p>The nurse gasped softly. </p>
<p>“That’s the first she’s really moved or looked any other type of way in her eyes. Do you know her?’ </p>
<p>Lucifer caught that tone again, the edge of being accused of things he hadn't done. There was a slight snap in his voice as he spoke. </p>
<p> “No, I don’t know her. She only walked into my club tonight. But I didn’t harm her if that’s what you’re implying.” </p>
<p>The nurse swallowed hard. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean...” </p>
<p>She fidgeted nervously. </p>
<p>It’s just you’re the only male around when she arrived here and...”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed. </p>
<p>“And that alone puts me on grounds of being a suspect? Might I inform you a woman can easily do such things as well, perhaps even worse-” </p>
<p>The edge in Lucifer’s tone had grown until a small noise cut them both off. Lily was still holding her arms up, now looking a bit impatient. </p>
<p>The nurse sighed again, made a check of her IVs, and grabbed her clipboard. </p>
<p>“It seems she wants your company. I’ll be just outside if she needs anything then...”</p>
<p>She gave Lucifer a sad smile and left the room.</p>
<p>Lucifer watched her leave, but could easily sense she was hanging back near the doorway, just in case anything happened. He sighed to himself, then let his expression become gentle. </p>
<p>“Hello darling,” he said as he carefully approached Lily’s bedside. She was already traumatized enough and he did not want to add to that tonight. If she desired hugs then he would give them to her. There was no harm in it. </p>
<p>As he sat down Lily sank into his arms, melting and shaking like a leaf terribly. He felt her fear all throughout her body..yet also there was a sense of being soothed...a calmness when he was near to her. That was odd. </p>
<p>“Can you talk, darling? Maybe tell us anything about what happened to you? “</p>
<p>Lily looked pained and her lips trembled. He quietly shushed her then, absently stroking her hair. </p>
<p>“It’s ok. Not now then,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Lily seemed to burrow herself more in his arms, breathing against his chest and neck. The action would have turned him on had she not been in such a pitying state. </p>
<p>He began to wonder what she was going to do upon getting out of this bloody place. Did she have a family anywhere? A home? Had she run away? So many questions piled up in his mind. Why the hell had she chosen to run to HIS bar of all places? And WHO had she been fleeing from? </p>
<p>A free hand gently stroked the non-injured side of her face. Lily glanced up at him, her eyes a mix of deep sadness, skittishness and...something else he couldn’t quite place. </p>
<p>Then something happened that sent a confusing shock of emotions into his system. </p>
<p>Lily tilted her head to the side, her soft lips finding his thumb. She took it into her mouth and began sucking it. </p>
<p>(hey everyone so sorry the chapters are so late but I promise I have more updates coming soon. The next chapter of Drained is coming as well, hopefully by this weekend. I have a lot happening in my life and I’m trying to get things settled down mentally and emotionally. Thank you. &lt;3 )</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>